powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Legacy Wars
''Power Rangers Legacy Warshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0ORnZRKHC4http://www.cbr.com/power-rangers-game-movie/ is a mobile video game released to tie-in to the 2017 movie. '''Power Rangers Legacy Wars' is a cross-series mashup of various Ranger teams, villains and monsters where players can team up with or battle other users online. It was announced at San Diego Comic Con in July 2017 that the app had surpassed 18 million downloads. Beginning with an update on May 17th 2018, characters from the franchise are incorporated into the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5ahvOwcF4Q On July 19th, a teaser trailer for a short movie called Power Rangers Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown was released celebrating the two franchises and the release of the brand new fusion Ranger "Ryu Ranger" .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrsYQSh0c2g Story "Rita Repulsa, the space witch, has infected the Morphin Grid, creating virtual monsters and Ranger clones programmed to fight on her behalf. Fight back with your own curated team of legendary Power Rangers and villains from the multiverse! Unlock new Rangers, upgrade your best warriors and create the best team to defeat Rita, and save the Morphin Grid." Introduction Street Fighter Gameplay Players can strategize, dodge, and fight against real players in real-time PvP and unlock different arenas from famous locations in the movie and TV Show. New Rangers are unlockable with 40+ warriors ranging from the new movie Power Rangers to classic Rangers to villains from across the Power Rangers multiverse. With a team, a player can challenge top players from around the world. Warriors are upgradeable with Zeo Shards earned through battles, missions and more to increase winning streaks and battle stats. Players may build alliances to share, chat and trade tactics, strategy and combos. Replays are available to learn from other members and follow favorite players. Teams and Attacks The player chooses one leader character and two support characters per team. The leader is the only one directly controlled by the player. The two assists act as Support Cards. The players have a power meter of 10 and must choose from one of three types of moves: Strike, Defense, or Breaker. Strikes can interrupt Breakers. Defense moves can block strikes (and in some cases counterattack), and Breakers can strike through Defense. Additionally, strike-canceling was introduced, which allows multi-hit strike attacks to be stopped by the player for the purpose of "faking out" the opponent. Each type of attack drains the power meter, though it does recharge over time. In addition to selecting attacks, players are able to move in two directions: forward and backwards. During the movement animation, characters are immune to projectile attacks. Players can "push" opponents backwards, but only minimally since an earlier update. The selection of characters also influences the team's stats. For instance, characters such as Goldar increase the player's HP more than other characters do. Each character has an amount of HP they add to the team's total. This amount (as well as attack powers) can be increased through Orbs of Eltar, as well as the use of Zeo Shards to level characters up. The use of Orbs of Eltar are limited by the player's level. Alliances Players are able to join alliances in-game. Alliances allow for in-game chat, friendly matches that don't count toward rewards or rankings, and the ability to donate and receive Zeo Shards. Players can post Zeo Shard requests for Common and Rare warriors they have already unlocked (on Mondays, requests for Epic characters is allowed, but only once per Monday) and those who donate receive Power Coins (in-game currency) and experience points. The number of shards players can donate per request and per day is limited by the player's league. With the October 2017 update (see "Megazords" below), special alliance missions became available. These missions can be completed collectively by all members of the alliance, and all alliance members can reap the rewards, whether they contributed or not. Missions Daily and weekly missions are available to players. Various Morph Boxes are awarded to players who complete various missions. While most missions are daily or weekly, some are special event missions, such as those to unlock The White Tiger or Rito Revolto. Some missions require players to do damage, while others require players to battle and win using specific types of characters (Red Rangers, male Rangers, villains, etc.). *Daily Missions are posted each morning specifically to be completed before the end of the day. Completion awards the player with a free Morph Box. If the player completes five of the seven missions in a week (before the Monday at midnight cutoff), the player is awarded with an additional Morph Box. The gauge for the week-long mission is purple and it takes missions of the same color to fill it. *Damage Missions are empty gauges that players must fill to the max by completing live PvP battles. Every point of damage dealt in battle goes toward the completion of the mission, similar to opening a Corrpution Box. The amount required to fill the box increases with the player's League. Damage dealt will be awarded whether the player wins or loses a battle. Some damage missions may restrict the types of warriors used by gender (male or female), alignment (good or evil), or type (attacker, defender, or balanced). Challenge Mode *Challenge mode features a 12 win or 3 loss attempt at winning an unreleased and unpurchasable fighter (eventually becomes available for purchase or shards can be earned later on). This consists of using three completely different team sets. The player loses no points for failing the challenge. Players receive a prize for participation (no battles won) as well as for the amount of battles they won if they fail the challenge. The prize is a morph box which contains shards for upgrading fighters as well as orbs to upgrade fighter stats. The challenge runs for one hour every few hours over a twenty four hour period. If players fail the challenge in under an hour; they get multiple chances to reenter if they use ten crystals. *Corruption Box gauges can be filled during challenge mode. Megazords The October 18, 2017 update added Megazord battles to the game. Integrating alliances into the fights, Megazord Battles allow Rangers in alliances to battle for points that would be added to Alliance totals for the purposes of ranking. Zord Battles differ from regular battles in that Zords (and giant monsters) have six moves, no assists, and special power-ups called "Megas" which can be activated by taking damage, dealing damage, and using EP. Selecting a Mega for a battle will consume it, whether it was used or not. The battles are slower paced than Ranger battles, and projectiles cannot be dodged by dashing. Much like Challenge Mode, Megazord Battles can only be played during specific windows of time, though the initial window was a week long. To participate, players must select two megas and have at least one point of Energy (up to 20 can be stored). Energy can be gained from Corruption Boxes, Free Boxes, and Missions. Levels/League A player's League is the most public showing of their skill. Players climb Leagues by earning Medals through combat. Medals are earned in victory, and lost in defeat. The exact amount varies based on the opponent's level; fighting an opponent with significantly more medals and defeating them results in greater rewards, but losing costs more medals. When fighting someone of equal medal count, the number of medals wagered is thirty. More Leagues are added in updates, and the locations and medal requirements are listed below. League promotions occur when players reach the medal threshold; demotions occur when the player falls 50 or more medals below said threshold. With the release of the 2.0 update on March 14 2018, additional leagues were added, referred to as Champion Leagues. Where previously all players whose medals were above 4800 would be reset to that amount after every season, now players' medals will be reset to a number within their own Champion League, reducing the "medal crunch" effect where high level players would be mixed in with players with far fewer medals at the end of each season. Players in Champion Leagues receive special bonus Morph Boxes at the end of each season as a reward. Champion Leagues also debut special versions of stages that have been corrupted by Rita's influence over the Morphin Grid. Base Leagues * League 0: The Pit from Power Rangers (2017) (The level all players use during the tutorial and training.) * League 1: Angel Grove Krispy Kreme (0+ medals) * League 2: Lord Zedd's Throne Room (400+ medals) * League 3: Dino Charge Rangers' Dino Lab (1000+ medals) * League 4: Shiba Grove (1700+ medals) * League 5: Rooftops (from Power Rangers: In Space)http://playlegacywars.com/version-1-1-release-notes/ (2,500+ medals) * League 6: Harwood County (3,000+ medals) * League 7: Island Fortress (3,400+ medals) * League 8: Terror Spacecraft (3,700+ medals) * League 9: Ernie's Juice Bar (4,000+ medals) * League 10: Zord Graveyard (from the Boom! Studios Comic Series) (4,300+ medals) Champion Leagues *Bronze (4,600+ medals) *Silver (4,900+ medals) *Gold (5,200+ medals) *Elite (Top 200 players worldwide) Legacy Wars Lord Zedd's Throne Room.png Legacy Wars Dino Lab.png Legacy Wars Shiba Grove.png Legacy Wars Harwood County.png Legacy Wars Island Fortress.png Legacy Wars Angel Grove Youth Center.png Independent of Leagues is the player level. Donating shards and making upgrades grants experience points to level the player. Leveling permits players to further upgrade their characters' abilities. Prior to the July 2017 update, team HP increased with player level as well, but this was removed with the introduction of the talent system. Morph Boxes Morph Boxes are awards offered to players through various means that contain Zeo Shards, Orbs of Eltar, Power Coins, and/or Power Crystals in varying numbers. Essentially, Morph Boxes act as loot crates for the game's "Gear System". Most of the Morph Boxes are earned through combat or the completion of missions, though some can only be purchased in the store with real currency, and others are given away at random. The output of each box is determined by the box's rank, which is usually based on the league of the opponent faced to win the box. Once the box is selected by the player, (s)he must wait a set number of hours before the boxes open (except for free and corruption boxes). *Free Award - 2017 Movie Alpha prepares these boxes for players every four hours. The player can have up to two unopened boxes at a time. *Noble - These light blue boxes take 3 hours to open. They give shards 16min-70max and coins 2min-37max. *Grand - These red boxes require 8 hours to open. They give shards 50min-238max, rare shards 5min-40max and coins 4min-88max. *Super - These purple and gold boxes require 12 hours to open. They give shards 152min-758max, rare shards 31min-205max, epic shards 5min-48max and coins 12min-376max. These have an average chance of giving 1-4 Legendary Shards. *Mega - These silver boxes require 18 hours to open. They give shards 389min-1874max, rare shards 41min-288max, and coins 29min-1282max. These have a low chance of giving you 1-3 Legendary Shards. *Ultra - These solid gold boxes require 24 hours to open. They give shards 912min-4310max, rare shards 184min-1109max, epic shards 60min-310max, and coins 76min-2707max. These have a high chance of giving 1-6 Legendary Shards. *Champion League- These boxes that look very similar to Ultra Boxes are recieved as rewards for being within the top 4 leagues when the season ends. They come in Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Elite Versions. Elite Rank 1 gives 9000 commons, 1200 rares, 200 epics, 30 legendaries, 12000 coins, 600 power crystals, and a large amount of orbs and essences. *Corruption - Once per day, players receive a Corruption Box. They are opened by dealing damage in PvP battles. The amount of damage required is determined by the player's league. Corruption boxes are among the few that give Orbs of Eltar, which are used to power up warriors' individual skills. They give shards 98min-451max, rare shards 10min-59max, coins 7min-247max and it gives orbs(starting at league 3) and essences(starting at league 4). *White Tiger - A special box offered in-store and as a quest reward for the release of the White Mighty Morphin' Ranger. It contained White Tiger Leader and Assist shards, along with various other rewards. *Lord Drakkon - A special box offered in-store and as a quest reward for the release of Lord Drakkon. It contained Lord Drakkon Leader and Assist shards, along with various other rewards. *Challenge Mode- A special box offered in challenge mode. Offered as consolation prize if the player loses and if they win shards & orbs for winning fights or the recently released character at the end. This box opens immediately upon receiving it. Legacy Wars Free Reward Morph Box.png|Free Award Legacy Wars Noble Morph Box.png|Noble Legacy Wars Grand Morph Box.png|Grand Legacy Wars Super Morph Box.png|Super Legacy Wars Mega Morph Box.png|Mega Legacy Wars Ultra Morph Box.png|Ultra Legacy Wars Corruption Morph Box.png|Corruption Legacy Wars White Tiger Morph Box.png|White Tiger Legacy Wars Challenge Morph Box.png|Challenge Legacy Wars Lord Drakkon Morph Box.png|Lord Drakkon IMG_20181023_101440.jpg|Bronze League IMG_20181023_101534.jpg|Silver League IMG_20181023_101603.jpg|Gold League IMG_20181023_101629.jpg|Elite League Reward Types The types of rewards that can be earned through opening Morph and Corruption Boxes are as follows. * Orbs of Eltar * Zeo Shards * Energy (during Zord events only) * Power Coins * Power Crystals * Essences Characters Characters can be divided up by season or rarity in-game. The rarity scale ascends from Common to Rare to Epic, and to Legendary. Higher-rarity warriors have stronger attacks, more HP, rarer shards, and lower level caps. A character's rarity as a leader can differ from their rarity as an assist. Good Rangers Allies Villains and Evil Rangers Zords Character Gallery by Season Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Red Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Black Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Black Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger V2.png|Mighty Morphin Green Ranger V2 Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin White Ranger.png|Mighty Morphin White Ranger Legacy Wars Ninjor.png|Ninjor Legacy Wars Dino Megazord.png|Dino Megazord Legacy Wars Thunder Megazord.png|Thunder Megazord Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa.png|Rita Repulsa Legacy Wars Lord Zedd.png|Lord Zedd Legacy Wars Goldar.png|Goldar Legacy Wars Giant Goldar.png|Mega Goldar Legacy Wars Rito Revolto.png|Rito Revolto Legacy Wars Lord Drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Legacy Wars Black Dragon.png|Black Dragon Ranger Slayer in Legacy Wars.png|Ranger Slayer Legacy Wars Pink Zeo Ranger.png|Pink Zeo Ranger Legacy Wars Gold Zeo Ranger.png|Gold Zeo Ranger Legacy Wars Pink Turbo Ranger.png|Pink Turbo Ranger Legacy Wars Phantom Ranger.png|Phantom Ranger Legacy Wars Red Space Ranger.png|Red Space Ranger Legacy Wars Blue Space Ranger.png|Blue Space Ranger Legacy Wars Silver Space Ranger.png|Silver Space Ranger Legacy Wars Psycho Red.png|Psycho Red Legacy Wars Pink Galaxy Ranger.png|Pink Galaxy Ranger Legacy Wars Magna Defender.png|Magna Defender Legacy Wars Trakeena.png|Trakeena Legacy Wars Red Time Force Ranger.png|Red Time Force Ranger Legacy Wars Pink Time Force Ranger.png|Pink Time Force Ranger Legacy Wars Black Wild Force Ranger.png|Black Wild Force Ranger Legacy Wars Predazord.png|Predazord Legacy Wars Navy Thunder Ranger.png|Navy Thunder Ranger Legacy Wars Black Dino Thunder Ranger.png|Black Dino Thunder Ranger Legacy Wars White Dino Thunder Ranger.png|White Dino Thunder Ranger Legacy Wars Mesogog.png|Mesogog Shadow SPD Ranger in Legacy Wars.png Legacy Wars Kat SPD Ranger.png|Kat SPD Ranger Legacy Wars White Mystic Ranger.png|White Mystic Ranger Legacy Wars Koragg.png|Koragg Legacy Wars Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger.png|Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger Legacy Wars Dai Shi.png|Dai Shi Legacy Wars Silver RPM Ranger.png|Silver RPM Ranger Gold Samurai Ranger in Legacy Wars.png Legacy Wars Red Samurai Ranger female.png|Red Samurai Ranger female Legacy Wars Samurai Megazord.png|Samurai Megazord Legacy Wars Master Xandred.png|Master Xandred Legacy Wars Robo Knight.png|Robo Knight Legacy Wars Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger.png|Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger Legacy Wars Blue Dino Charge Ranger.png|Blue Dino Charge Ranger Legacy Wars Purple Dino Charge Ranger.png|Purple Dino Charge Ranger Legacy Wars Sledge.png|Sledge Legacy Wars Snide.png|Snide Legacy Wars Blue Ninja Steel Ranger.png|Blue Ninja Steel Ranger Legacy Wars Yellow Hyperforce Ranger.png|Yellow Hyperforce Ranger Legacy Wars Red Ranger 2017 Movie.png|Red Ranger 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Black Ranger 2017 Movie.png|Black Ranger 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Blue Ranger 2017 Movie.png|Blue Ranger 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Yellow Ranger 2017 Movie.png|Yellow Ranger 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Pink Ranger 2017 Movie.png|Pink Ranger 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Alpha 5 2017 Movie.png|Alpha 5 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa 2017 Movie.png|Rita Repulsa 2017 Movie Legacy Wars Putty Patrolers 2017 Movie.png|Putty Patrollers 2017 Movie Victory Pose Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Black Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin Green Ranger V2 Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mighty Morphin White Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Ninjor Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Lord Zedd Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Goldar Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mega Goldar Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Rito Revolto Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Lord Drakkon Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Black Dragon Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Dino Megazord Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Thunder Megazord Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Pink Zeo Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Gold Zeo Rangers Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Pink Turbo Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Phantom Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Red Space Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Silver Space Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Psycho Red Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Pink Galaxy Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Magna Defender Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Trakeena Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Black Wild Force Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Predazord Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars White Dino Thunder Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Mesogog Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars White Mystic Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Koragg Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Dai Shi Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Red Samurai Ranger female Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Master Xandred Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Robo Knight Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Blue Dino Charge Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Purple Dino Charge Ranger female Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Snide Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Blue Ninja Steel Ranger Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Red Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Black Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Blue Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Yellow Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Pink Ranger 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Alpha 5 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Rita Repulsa 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Legacy Wars Putty Patrollers 2017 Movie Victory Pose.png Loading Screens Legacy Wars Loading Screen.png Legacy Wars Loading Screen 2.png Notes *At pre-registration, the game has a near-equal male-to-female ratio at release with nine women and ten men. *Curiously, Super Megaforce Yellow was seen wielding a Samurai Ranger Spin Sword at release, without first assuming a Legendary Ranger Mode Samurai, as opposed to her own Super Mega Saber alongside her Super Mega Blaster. This was later corrected. *In the Rooftops location, a building marked Terra Venture can be seen in the background. With the alien ships hovering over the city, this location is Angel Grove during the mass invasion at the end of In Space. *In June 2017, the game saw the release of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger v2, also called the Dark Dragon. The character's in-game description refers to the character as an alternate-universe version of Tommy Oliver and he is seen wielding the Sword of Darkness, but the game makes no further mention of the character's origin or alignment. However, he is considered a villain for the purpose of quests. This version of the Green Ranger hails from the web series Super Power Beat Down, where it was featured in the episode "Ryu vs. Green Ranger" in which Tommy ultimately takes this look and welds the weapon as Ryu descends into his Evil Ryu form. *Interestingly, character models aren't rotated but flipped based on which side of the field they are on. While this was likely done to avoid hurtboxes and hitboxes being different based on position, the backward flip on asymmetrical characters like the Dino Charge Rangers is obvious. *Purchasing morph boxes are at the player's own risk. No character advertised is guaranteed unless it explicitly says so. *Udonna was on a Twitter poll were fans were asked to vote which character should be added to the game next. Oddly, Udonna came in last but is being added before the poll's winner (the Gold Zeo Ranger). This may be due to the current focus on Disney-era teams causing the developers to create Udonna well before the poll was released. Mission References *The mission "I Am Worthy" which requires a leader character from the 2017 movie is a reference to Rita Repulsa's line in the film. *The mission "Forever Red" which requires different setups of Red Rangers, is based on the groundbreaking Wild Force episode of the same name. *The mission "We Can Do It" references a wartime propaganda poster which has become a symbol of female empowerment. *The mission "Evil Space Aliens Arise" which requires various villain setups references the generic term for most Power Rangers villains in the toyline. *The mission set "United Alliance of Evil" refers to the combined group of enemies from the first six seasons who banded together to invade Earth during the finale of Power Rangers in Space. *The mission "Not Backing Down" is a reference to Jason's line as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers become a six-man team in Green with Evil. *The missions "Lost Galaxy" and "Lights of Orion" are both references to Lost Galaxy. *The missions "On the Attack", "A Ranger's Duty" and "A Delicate Balance" don't have any direct references to the show, though Trini once uses the phrase "a delicate balance" for a topic unrelated to Rangers or the show. *The challenge "Dark Harbinger" references how Black Dragon appeared to be the primary antagonist for the Boom! Comics series until it was revealed that he is merely a Zord controlled by Lord Drakkon. *Missions that unlock new characters are typically named after the episode the new character (or powers) was introduced in. Examples include White Light, Quasar Quest, and Survival of the Silver. External links *Official website *Download at App Store (Canada) Category:Expanded Universe Material Category:Crossovers Category:Street Fighter Category:Power Rangers Legacy Wars Category:Video Games by Lionsgate Games